


夜明け

by MrSkull



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSkull/pseuds/MrSkull
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo/Sha Gojyo





	夜明け

『呐，三藏〜〜』旅館裡面一片煙霧彌漫，悟空的肚子又鬧起脾氣來了。

『吵死了。』看也不看一眼，叼著煙的三藏隨便翻著報紙回話。

『我好餓了三藏！』

『吵死了！』三藏把報紙拿高，遮住煩人的音源。

『三藏〜〜〜〜』

『殺了你！』刷地把槍拔出來，正準備瞄準悟空，另外兩個人終於看不下去了。八戒伸手護住悟空，悟淨立刻按住三藏的槍身。

『喂喂，八戒你快點帶猴子去吃飯好了。』悟淨痞痞地反身坐在三藏面前，揮著手催促。

『好的好的，悟空，現在就去。』八戒滿臉笑容，像領著孩子的幼稚園阿姨一般。

『呀喝，還是八戒最好〜〜』

一下子，吵鬧就這樣安靜了下來。

『養猴子果然麻煩呐〜三藏法師大人。』

『你也活得不耐煩了。』收回的槍指向了新的目標，對方立刻制止了這個每每忙著破戒的和尚。

『喂喂，你不能總是拔槍呀，這可是武器啊武器。』悟淨說著拿掉了三藏手裡的報紙，笑嘻嘻地看著對方。

『呐〜〜三藏。』話都沒說完，三藏就被一把摟住。

『滾開，煩死了。』掏出摺扇就往身邊的頭殼敲去，一點都不留情。

『喂，別這麼冷淡呐三藏法師大人。』之前推託說八戒和悟空都在所以不能親熱，現在他們都出去了，還是遭推拒。

『住嘴。』

『三藏，你這樣會對身體不好的哦〜』還是一副吊兒郎當的嗓音，但是裡面明顯地含有悟淨特有的魅力。那種可以讓最美麗最高傲的女人臣服的魅力，三藏很清楚知道這個花花公子怎麼去吸引異性。

『閉嘴給我滾開。』三藏有點不耐煩了，這個人只有在沒火機的時候才會想到自己。

『呐，現在離八戒他們回來還有很長時間哦〜』這種鬼話誰聽了都知道是什麼意思。

『色河童，去死！』三藏再次掏出槍，上了膛指向悟淨。對方卻用著溫柔而信任的眼神注視著他，並不言語。

『三藏，難道你就不相信我麼？嗯？』悟淨只是伸出手，捧住三藏的臉龐。沒有挑明，但是三藏知道他指的是什麼。師傅和烏哭法師的事情，自己是最近才知道的。可以說，要不是身邊有這三個看起來並不可靠的夥伴陪同，自己在得知那種事之後不知道會變成怎樣。那個自己心裡面最敬重的師傅，偉大的光明法師，居然跟烏哭法師有著那樣的一種關係，而作為最親密的徒弟的自己，對此毫無所知。現在想來，不僅僅有一種被最親的人所蒙蔽的感覺。那甚至是一種欺騙。

但是那天，自己最受刺激的那天，無論是悟空還是八戒都無法安慰自己紛亂而受傷的內心。卻只有這個人，這個臉上有兩道傷疤的男人，什麼也沒說，只是一下子抱住了自己，用他強而有力的心跳和溫暖的觸感，證實著自己的忠誠。這個人可以信任麼？這個甚至不是一個人，他是一半的妖怪一半的人類。但是他比很多人類都值得信任。不是因為種族相同所以值得信任，有時候反而會被自己最親近的人所欺騙。也不是因為異族所以必須防避，三藏對於妖怪必定會傷害人類這種廢話是完全不去理會的。

但是他也開始懷疑，自己最信任的人都在不知不覺之中欺騙了他，那這個世界上，究竟什麼是值得信任的？有什麼是真正值得信任的？三藏越來越不懂。如果所有傷害自己的人都要消滅，那自己最親愛的師傅，是不是也應該要去消滅掉，來填補被隱瞞所帶來的憤怒。還是說，他早已不在的，又怎麼能去再追究。

『啊，又下雨了。』不意間，外面又下起雨。那種零零細細但是帶著寒冷的雨滴，好像能夠透過緊閉的窗戶進入三藏內心的雨，讓室內的氣氛煩躁了起來。

那天，也是下著雨。那個跟師傅最親密的人，用那種方式，假手於妖怪，把自己師傅殺掉的另一個三藏法師。烏哭。這個人究竟是深愛著光明，還是深深地痛恨著他。為什麼要取走他的性命，三藏一直不懂。他只知道，即使最信任，也能夠被輕易出賣。或者說，就是因為太信任，所以能夠被輕易出賣。

『三藏法師大人〜』看著因為陣雨而心情變得更壞的三藏，悟淨不悅起來。和尚就是死心眼啊，他如此想著，再一次摟住了他。

『悟淨……』因為想著的事情讓三藏太壓抑，他無法分出力量去推開面前的人。只是輕輕地叫著他的名字，仿佛確認是否在身邊，借助他的力量來驅走心中的?洞般的不信任一般。

『我就在你身邊啊，悟空和八戒要不是出去吃飯了也會在你身邊。下雨也好下雪也好我們都會在你身邊啊，三藏。難道你就不能睜開眼睛好好看清楚麼。』

『悟淨？』三藏如此被勸告著，心中有種什麼的感情刺激得緊緊一縮。

『過去的人已經過去了啊，就算再下雨以前的事情也不會重複發生。』

『無論我怎麼想也好。有些事情不是自己能夠控制的。越不希望想起，就會越歷歷在目……我……』

『呐三藏〜你要好好記住哦〜無論?夜多麼恐怖，黎明一定會到來的。即使?夜是多讓人害怕的寂靜?黯，光明也一定會在前面等待。』說著悟淨摟得更緊。

『所以只要你伸手，我一定會帶著光明來到你身邊呢。』

『悟淨……』

『啊〜〜〜〜吃得好飽啊！』

『吵死了你這只死猴子！』被回來的人打斷了氣氛，三藏收起不設防的表情。

『什麼嘛色河童！』

八戒已經無力勸阻這兩個冤家了，正想著或許三藏又會生氣起來，卻發現他一直都只注意著窗外。

雨，已經停止了。


End file.
